wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lady Tsetse/@comment-33299106-20190826180808
After finishing her prayer to Clearsight, Golden Orb let out a sound that was half sigh and half sob and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She needed to calm down. Even though there was some sort of crisis happening with the HiveWings, there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe a nap would do her some good. She laid down and closed her eyes. The darkness quickly swallowed her up and shifted into something that wasn’t quite a dream but more of a memory. Golden Orb was sitting in the cave watching as her mother made a silk weaving. She looped and knotted the silk at an incredible pace as silk simultaneously spilled out of her wrists. “Mommy?” she asked. Her mother looked up at her without pausing in the weaving. '' ''“Yes dear?” “How did you get your silk?” Her mother finished the weaving cut the silk attached to her. “Every SilkWing hatched without their wings and silk. Yes, it’s true. All SilkWIngs have what’s called wingbuds which the wings develop from during Metamorphosis. Metamorphosis occurs at age six. A SilkWing starting Metamorphosis will go into a trance and weave themselves a cocoon and after a few days, they will emerge with their wings.” “That’s really cool Mommy! Do you think that I’ll get silk? I was born with my wings so will I? “I’m not sure sweetie, there aren’t any SilkWing-HiveWing hybrids allowed so there isn’t any way to know for sure but I hope so. I’d love to teach you how to make weavings. In fact, why don’t I show you right now?” Golden Orb smiled at her mother. “Yes please, Mommy.” The scene faded to black. It shifted to another memory that took place three years after the first one. Golden Orb woke up a few days after her sixth hatching day like it was an ordinary morning. She went out and caught a gazelle for breakfast. She felt fine for most of the morning but a few hours before the afternoon, her limbs felt heavy and she felt weirdly hot even though she was in her nice cool cave. She went for a swim to cool off but it didn’t seem to do much. She felt exhausted even though she had gotten a good night’s sleep. She caught a fish to eat for lunch but even as she was eating it, she felt sick. “I hope nothing is wrong with me,” she said to herself. “Maybe I just need a nap.” She went to her sleeping spot and laid down. She shifted into a more comfortable position and slipped into darkness. When she woke up, her internal sense of time told her that almost a week had passed. That was weird. She had never slept that long before. She always woke up at about the same time as she always did. She tried to get up but found that she was now bound by silk. She let out a shriek and struggled to free herself. How could the HiveWings have found her? Her parents had hidden her well and she was extremely careful. She suddenly realized that she was still in her cave in her sleeping spot. She looked again at the silk around her. It was weirdly golden and it wasn’t tied around her but more of wrapped. Almost like . . . a cocoon. She ripped the silk off her body and looked at her wrists. There was a faint shimmer of yellow light coming from them. She concentrated for a moment and silk spun out, sparkling gold in the sunlight that spilled into the cave. I can spin silk!'' she thought. A twinge rang through her. If only her parents could see this. They would be so excited and fascinated to see her golden silk. A tear of happiness and sadness slipped down her snout and dropped onto her right wrist. The scene once again turned black.'' These dreams were nothing new. She would often flashback to moments in her past during her sleep. It was common place. Even though the dreams were simply memories, she would often have violent reactions to them, thrashing around and muttering in her sleep. She knew that even though her reactions were extreme, they had never been severe enough to attract attention from the HiveWings. ''' '''But what she didn’t know was that this time, someone was watching her sleep. 'Oooh, the suspense! I felt like showing a bit of her past so I decided to do it in the form of dreams because that’s easy and I couldn’t think of a better way. Also ' 'here are some examples of what Golden Orb looks like. The sketch I drew as a reference for the clay statuette of her. I had only about a week to make the statuette which is why it looks so crappy but I still like it. '